This invention relates to portable hose fitting crimping machine and, more particularly, to a device portable in nature and extremely, reliable but simple in operation.
Over the years, a great many devices have been employed for crimping couplings or other fittings onto flexible hoses and the like. Illustrative of the prior art is my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,580. In that patent, apparatus is disclosed employing hydraulic fluid for developing the necessary axial crimping action. In addition, gauges and indicators are provided and preset to carefully monitor the degree of crimping so that the ultimately connected fitting is properly joined to the hose, i.e., not too loosely nor, on the other hand, overly tight with the prospect of possible premature failure under stress.
This dilemma and also the complexity of the problem have all been avoided by the practice of the instant invention. Through the provision of a compact, sturdy yet simple and portable device, I have made it possible for artisians in the field to develop extremely satisfactory crimp joints without the need of the complex mechanism of the prior art. The novel invention may be advantageously hand carried to a work site and operated without employing any outside force other than hand power.
An important feature of the invention is the use of a cartridge die assembly which is employed in conjunction with a portable framework and which is removable so as to adapt the overall portable framework to hoses and couplings of different size and design. Crimping is attained without presetting gauges or monitoring diameters. In one preferred embodiment of the invention, the cartridge is mounted in a stationary position, releasably within the overall housing and a novel ball screw, thrust bearing arrangement employed movably within the housing so as to bring a crimping action against the movable die portions of the cartridge.